


Celestial Exhaustion

by Rjbower17



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Moon, Pete is crazy, Stars, sun - Freeform, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rjbower17/pseuds/Rjbower17
Summary: Pete and Patrick haven't been seeing each as much as they'd like. They spend a night together on the roof, they're both over tired and loopy. Pure fluff. Pete's a nerd and Patrick adores him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emeraldcitydowntowngirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldcitydowntowngirl/gifts).



> First time posting Peterick, but someone you may know, emeraldcitydowntowngirl, has read my stuff before and approved so hopefully this is good. This has been sitting half written in my notes for 6 months and I only finished it to motivate her to keep writing one of her fics sooooo we can only hope this lives up to her standards...

"I love you for all that you are, all that you have been, and all that you’re yet to be”  
\- Ernest Hemingway  
\----

Pete stirs from the soft buzz of his cell phone under his pillow. He awakes to a dark room as he reaches for his phone. It’s late. He knows that much.

As he feels around for his phone in the darkness his eye lids battle with his need for sleep, opening and closing slowly. Finally, he grabs the incessantly buzzing object and holds the phone up in front of him, squinting at the brightness. “Shit”, he whispers to himself when he sees that Patrick is calling.

“What do you want, Trick?” he says with more bite than intended.

“What? You don’t wanna hear your cute boyfriend’s voice at 2 in the morning?” Patrick answers Pete, unaffected by Pete’s harshness. “Sorry…I’m just tired”, he shrugs, defeated, “I didn’t sleep last night”.

“I kinda figured…”, Patrick answers kindly. 

They sit in silence momentarily, listening to the other breathe, comforted by the long puffs of air. Pete’s eyes water, he closes them. He hasn’t seen Patrick in three weeks and he’s kind of dying inside. He knows it’s stupid, Patrick only lives 10 minutes away, but they’ve both been busy with work and family stuff and Pete can’t deal with life when he doesn’t have his other half with him. 

“…I miss you”, Patrick whispers, broken, mirroring Pete’s thoughts.

"I know...I wish you were here right now...you're at work right?" Pete almost pleads.

"yeah baby, I'm at work...but Its 2 in the morning and no one is here, and I miss you, so I'm leaving", Patrick says, determined.

"Fuck, Patrick,...no, as much as I miss you, I'm not gonna make you lose your job...",Pete really wishes they lived in a world where they didn't have bills to pay and their love was enough to live off of. Pete can't survive without Patrick but he needs his Mac & cheese, and green tea kit kats too. 

"Pete, I...I can't any more...I just...I miss you, okay? I’m on my way I'll be there soon". Patrick hangs up, getting to Pete 5 seconds faster, is more important than saying "goodbye". 

Patrick hurries, before Pete he would laugh at someone like him, someone so willing to drop everything for someone he loves. But that was before he knew what it was like to love so uninhibited, to truly need another person. People who view their relationship from the outside can only see so much. "Pete's protector”, his parents would call him. "You saved him from himself" Pete's therapist would say. But no one knew how unimportant Patrick felt before Pete. No one understood how caring for Pete gave him purpose, gave him a reason to stay on the planet just another moment. No one saw how Pete saved him too. 

Pete was small, and became overwhelmed easily, Patrick tried not to scare him with all these feelings, so scattered, and unkempt. 

Organizing them, putting them down on paper, writing songs about his eyes, and the curve of his lips, and his soft hair, delicate hands, and smooth skin made them feel easier to contain. He couldn't scream out about his brilliant smile, his gleaming intelligence, his codependency, and immature sense of humor that he secretly adored, without feeling like he'd ruined the gentle complexity that is Pete Wentz. So he'd write his soul into music that he'd play for only his muse. And with every note, they would some how fall harder and harder for each other. A melody played in Patrick's head as he drove as fast as he could to Pete's apartment complex.

Suddenly he felt so large and important, something only Pete had ever made him feel. He felt like a man on a mission to complete himself with the presence of the love of his life. As fast as he’s driving, he feels like a second faster would make him feel a lot better. Somehow he gets there before he combusts. He’s capable enough to send a grateful nod towards the doorman for doing his job, but as soon as he’s inside he can’t decide which way up to Pete is better. Taking the stairs would take longer as Pete lives on the twelfth floor, but Patrick’s not sure if he could handle standing still in an elevator. He finds himself in front of the metal doors of the moving death box before his thoughts are completely conclusive. He pushes the button and waits. There’s no one around and he’s thankful. He thinks that if anyone were to see him now they’d think he was a drug addict. Upon viewing his pail skin, bottom lip secure between his teeth, and shaky hands, someone would surely ask if he was okay. He waits in the cell as patiently as he can, breathing easier as the displayed number becomes closer and closer to 12.

He’s there, knocking at the door, knowing he’ll only be incomplete for just another moment. Before he can stuff his hands in his pockets, the door is open and Pete is lounging at him. Pete’s arms grasp around his neck and legs wrap around his waist, smiling contentedly. Patrick takes a moment to get used to the moment of release, the weight off his shoulders from finally seeing Pete, and that weight’s sudden replacement from Pete jumping on him. 

Pete’s sleepy and his boyfriend doesn’t want to disturb him. So they stand there for a moment, basking in a feeling they’ve been deprived of for so long. “Can we go to the roof? I wanna look at the stars with you”, Pete whispers into his shoulder, wanting to see the twinkling stars, as well as Patrick glowing in the moonlight. And okay, Patrick is definitely the more dominant one, and right now he wants to say “no”. Pete is already cold and on the verge of sleep, and he doesn’t want his baby’s back to hurt in the morning from the hard roof.

“Okay”, Patrick decides, how could he refuse Pete when he’s so cuddly right now. Patrick puts Pete down, because he might be cute and little, but he’s still heavy.

“Stay here, I’ll go get us some blankets”, the blonde asserts, and Pete complies like the good boy he is. Patrick is quick, and Pete is grateful, he’s heavily relying on the support of the wall to keep him from hitting the ground.

When Patrick comes back, Pete tugs him closer by the bottom of his hoodie, snaking his arms behind him until his hands meet under the soft fabric. Resting his head against Patrick’s chest, he stayed secure and safe in his lover’s arms. Pete wasn’t moving, and Patrick surely couldn’t walk them to the roof in this position.  
“Petey?”, he tried, “if you don’t move, we can’t go look at the stars”. “hmm”, Pete mumbles “you’re a thousand times better than even the bestest star”. Patrick chuckles, “Ya know, babe, if you let go of me for a minute, you can have me and the stars at the same time”. Pete listens with a groan, detaching himself from Patrick’s front, and clinging to his side, giving him enough room to carry blankets in his left arm, while leading Pete to the elevator with his right.  
\-----

They somehow make it to the roof, tucked into each other, under warm blankets and stars, the moon. Holding hands, just breathing together. “You’re like my star you know, you make my world bright when it gets dark, you help me from light years away, give me hope that tomorrow will be better than today”. Patrick is being cute and Pete can’t help but blush. Patrick’s brain is shot, so far gone that teasing Pete comes second to making cheesy comments about his love for him. Pete swats at him.

Silence overtakes them as they settle down. Pete can’t sleep now, too wired by the adrenaline of Patrick’s presence. He’s suddenly nervous like he’s just met Patrick. His heart beats faster, remembering the beginning of his blooming crush, swoons at the memory of the first time he’d made his boyfriend smile. He can’t express his feelings normally, takes deep breaths to take himself back to earth.

“you alright, P?”, Patrick questions, sensing Pete’s change in breathing. “Just thinking about stars…”, he trails off, “Did you know that stars come in pairs sometimes, binary stars, they orbit around the same center of mass”, a pause, “like us, we always come back to each other”. 

Patrick chuckles, Pete feels the shake of it. “where’d you read that, dork?”, it’s a little mean, Pete needs to be brought down a peg sometimes. But Pete knows that Patrick loves his random assertions of facts. He doesn’t get defensive about it. Patrick knows he loves it too. Regardless, Pete is aware of his dorkiness. He likes to push the limits, test exactly how extra Patrick will let him be. On nights, or mornings rather, when Pete’s half asleep, he tends to go farther than necessary. Patrick pretends to be annoyed but as previously stated, he’s a sucker for anything Pete.

Pete’s rattling off facts soon enough, making metaphors as he goes. “Patty cakes, we’re kind of like the sun and moon, Ya know?” 

“Really, Pete? How so?”, Patrick plays along. 

“well, for starters, the sun is placed at the center of the solar system, just like you’re the center of my world”. 

“mmmhhmmm“, Patrick urges him to continue. 

“The sun generates a shit ton of energy by combining hydrogen nuclei into helium, just like you motivate me to get out of bed to see the beautiful light in your eyes, not to mention the sudden energy I have when you wanna get it on”. “Easy, buddy”, Patrick chastises. 

“Sorry, I’ll try to keep it scientific”, Pete chuckles to himself, Patrick totally enthralled by the perfect human in front of him. 

Pete is turning over, holding himself up over Patrick’s face, giving him a kiss, before Patrick is pushing him back down, taking Pete’s previous position on top. “You’re really hot like the sun”, Pete comments into Patrick’s lips. “and even when you’re gone for awhile, I can always count on you to come back”. 

“Okay, I’m convinced I’m the sun, but how are you the moon, shorty?” 

“I’m taller than you, Tricky”.

“BY AN INCH” 

They’re laughing again, foreheads together, feeling the moment. 

“So, Pete equals moon because….???”, as much as he loves the sound of Pete’s unabashed laughter, he attempts to get the conversation back on track.

“Okay, okay, so the hypothesis of how the moon came to be is that it was formed from left over debris after earth hit this random celestial body called Theia. So I’m similar to the moon in this way, because I’m literal trash”.

Patrick doesn’t laugh, squints his eyes at Pete instead. “I could slap you for that. If anything you’re only trash for the moon, why do you know all this?”.

Pete shrugs, “I have to do something with my knowledge, did I even mention that I took some very in depth astronomy electives in high school?” Patrick shakes his head, still baffled by the complexity of his boyfriend.

“What else?”, Patrick doesn’t really need more convincing, he just wants to hear that voice again, certain, care free, those big words sound nice on Pete’s tongue. 

“well, just like the moon, I might look small, but I’m actually really strong, like the moon has all the power to control tides, and I can do stuff like carry your drum set to your truck”.

“Good point”, Patrick is impressed. 

“you wanna share anything other random stuff about the sky?”, Patrick offers opportunity and Pete takes it. “Well, being that I majored in literature in college, I do, you see, Tricky, writers tend to write about us a lot, you know we change quite a few lives as the sun and moon”.

Patrick can’t wait for this nonsense. He sits up as Pete follows, ready to share his wisdom.

“I do believe there is a fine quote, by the late Edgar Allan Poe, it went something like “For the moon never beams, without bringing me dreams, of the beautiful Patrick Stump.”

Patrick’s cackling, full belly laughs, wheezing. Pete gets a kick out of his reaction, too tired to do anything but laugh along. “I think the name you were looking for is Annabelle Lee, cutie, it’s sweet and all, but isn’t that poem about his dead cousin that he was in love with”.

Pete’s blood shot eyes widen, “no, Trick, you’re not supposed to know that, just take my declaration of love, Jesus, you ruin everything just like the sun, always making it too hot, blinding people with your gorgeous face, cut it out already”.

Patrick tackles him back down, kissing his cheek, Pete grumbles. “I’d still like you if you were my cousin”, Pete whispers. “Ew, Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III, that’s disgusting, you need to go to sleep, before your brain explodes.”

“Fine”, Pete submits as usual, “under one condition”, Patrick nods. “I get to tell you one more astrology fact”.

“The floor is yours”, Patrick promises. 

Pete takes a deep breath, “So, as many people know the moon rotates on an axis, just like earth, and the earth revolves around the sun, and since the moon is connected to the earth by gravity, therefore the moon revolves around the sun too. Just like my entire world revolves around you.” It’s cute. For a moment. 

Then Pete’s up off the floor and throwing himself in circles, screaming. He's mimicking the movement of the moon, “ROTATING, REVOLVING, ROTATING, REVOLVING, I AM THE MOON, AND I AM ROTATING, REVOLVING AROUND MY BEAUTIFUL SUN, GOD HE’S BEAUTIFUL.” Its early, in the morning, really early, and he’s probably waking up everyone in the apartment building, but it’s adorable, and it’s Pete, so Patrick lets him continue.

Pete’s never really looked more tired than at this moment, but the face eating smile he wears is worth the loss of sleep. Patrick's head is killing him, the yelling isn’t making the pain any better, but this view is worth it, better than any sunset or sunrise, more fulfilling than any angle of the moon. 

Pete gets dizzy soon enough, and Patrick thinks the show is over, but then the sun starts to glow in the sky, the darkness turns orange and pink, prompting more screaming. “HERE COMES MY SUN, HE’S COMING” A woman’s voice cuts in, “Its 6 in the morning, stop screaming and get a life!” 

Pete’s being annoying, Patrick knows that, and the woman has every right to be angry, but the frown on Pete’s face is enough for him to not give a single shit. He starts shouting too. They take turns yelling at the top of their lungs, moon facts, sun facts, stuff about stars, tidbits about Neptune’s blueness, and Saturn’s rings.

“THE MOON IS 238,900 MILES FROM EARTH”

“THE MOON HAS ONLY EVER BEEN WALKED ON BY 12 PEOPLE, AND THEY WERE ALL DUDES, SERIOUSLY #PUTAGIRLONTHEMOON, IT’S 2017, FEM-IN-ISM”

“THE MOON IS THE FIFTH LARGEST NATURAL SATELLITE IN THE SOLAR SYSTEM, SO IT’S ALMOST AS BIG AS MY DICK”

“THE FIRST MOON LANDING HAPPENED IN 1969, HAHA 69”

No one calls the police which is quite a shock. Instead the woman who’s voice they had heard comes up to the roof herself bat in hand, chasing the two back to Pete’s apartment. 

“That was so homophobic”, Pete grumbles under his breath.

“We were screaming at the crack of dawn, babe, she kinda had a right to chase us with a base ball bat”.

“I’m tired”, Pete gives up, “I have work at 1, but can you stay with me and sleep till I have to go, please?”

Patrick answers by climbing into Pete’s bed, beckoning him to join. “I’m glad we saw each other, I missed you”, Pete says into Patrick’s chest.

“I know, hopefully soon, the band takes off, and when we’re in a better place financially, we’ll have all the time in the world together”, Patrick kisses the crown of his head, “And when I’m not around you can just look up at the sun, and I’ll be right there”.

“You’re my beautiful sunshiny boy”, Pete speaks in an cutesy baby voice.

“Don’t push it, Kiddo”, Patrick smiles at him before falling asleep.  
\-----

When Patrick awakes, it’s 2 in the afternoon, Pete’s gone. The spot next to him, warm, a dent where Pete used to be. Patrick wants to cry. 

Before he can fully fathom the heart break, he sees a note left on Pete’s bedside table.

“sometimes, I think of the sun and the moon as lovers who rarely meet, always chase, and almost always miss one another. But once in a while, they do catch up, and they kiss, and the world stares in awe of their eclipse”.

It was written using Pete’s worn eyeliner pencil, Patrick can tell by the way the words smudge on his fingers. It’s so Pete. It’s perfect. In that moment the sun doesn’t know what he’d do without his moon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm desperate for validation, leave a comment pretty please.


End file.
